


Catalyst

by saans



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fantasizing, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sibling Incest, that last tag but like x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saans/pseuds/saans
Summary: Hop texts his brother late at night. Leon stays up in more ways than one.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	Catalyst

Being the champion is busy work.

Leon’s skill and expertise in Pokemon battles are unrivaled. It’s what carried him to the very top of Galar’s Pokemon League, crowned him as champion, and held that title for ten long years. But nothing, in all his hours of battling and training, could have prepared him for the fame that came with it.

It was overwhelming at first. But by now he’s used to the hustle and bustle that comes with being the champion. The interviews, the media, helping to organize the yearly Gym Challenge, meeting with the Chairman and sponsors, meeting and talking with fans… Leon could go on.

And it’s not like Leon hates it. In fact, he rather likes the extra attention and giving the fans what they want. And if that means extra meet-ups, extra autographs, he was fine with that. He enjoys giving his fans a bit of champion time-- from the ones behind the screen to the ones that spot him on the street.

But there are times where it gets _too_ busy, and his energy well for all those people runs dry. With one exception, people he knows he’ll never grow tired of-- his family back in Postwick. Leon wishes he could take more time out of his schedule to visit them.

Especially to see _him_. His most favourite and number one fan.

Leon’s mind drifts to Hop as he lies awake in his darkened room. Not only was his brother his biggest fan, he was probably his earliest too. He remembers when they were young, when Leon would boast about going on the Gym Challenge and becoming champion one day. And young, eager Hop, would go around telling everyone he met how great his older brother was with unbridled enthusiasm.

He feels his heart swelling with appreciation. Even today, there are some things that haven’t changed. Leon knows Hop still boasts about him to his friends and watches every match of his. He even sends him texts full of congratulations and praise after every battle or interview.

Sure, it’s nice to hear it from someone else, but when it’s from _Hop_ , Leon can’t help but feel utter warmth and affection. Without his younger brother always supporting him, always cheering him on from day one, Leon doesn’t know if he would have been as motivated as he was to become the champion. He’s entirely grateful to have someone like Hop in his life.

He rubs his chest, over his heart, to quiet the familiar feelings stirring in his chest. No, now isn’t the time for that, he thinks.

As Leon’s thoughts begin to quiet down and he slowly begins to drift off to sleep, there’s a buzz and a bright light that emanates from his night stand. He reaches over and fumbles for a moment, before squinting at the notification.

BRO [02:24]  
_lee! you up?_

Leon’s face brightens upon seeing the text. What a coincidence, he muses. It’s not unusual for Hop to text him at night, however… he usually doesn’t do so this late. But Leon doesn’t complain-- he appreciates his company at any hour.

Leon unlocks his phone and shoots Hop a quick reply.

LEON [02:24]  
_I am_  
_Up late tonight I see?_

BRO [02:25]  
_yeah_  
_been up for a while, had something on my mind_

Leon furrows his brows slightly at the comment, his concern for his brother kicking in. Was there something troubling Hop, or was he not sleeping well? Is there anything he can do?

LEON [02:25]  
_Is everything ok?_  


BRO [02:25]  
_oh yeah! i'm doing great_  


Leon 'hmm's to himself. He's about to press him for more details until his phone buzzes again-- another string of messages from Hop appears.

BRO [02:25]  
_saw your interview from tonight btw_  
_you were so cool!!! you didn’t seem nervous at all!_  
_and that new suit is a perfect fit on you_  
_you should wear fancy stuff more often_  
_it SUITS you lol_

Leon rolls his eyes at that last comment, but the rest of Hop’s messages makes his cheeks prickle with warmth. Upon this realization, he throws an arm over his eyes and groans softly. It’s hard to look at Hop’s messages right now, especially when he was _just_ thinking so fondly about him. And his compliments usually make him feel so… so…

He can’t find the right words for it, but he knows, he just feels that it’s warm.

Years ago, Leon wouldn’t have thought twice about how Hop’s compliments made him feel. It wasn’t until those feelings grew stronger and more persistent, that Leon began to think that maybe… it wasn’t just the _compliments_ that made him warm, but Hop himself.

Then there was the fact that they came _from_ Hop. His lively, upbeat, and loving brother, who’s always looking for ways to support him. Who’s always cheering him on, who appreciates him not just for his achievements, but for who he is deep down as a person.

Leon would be lying if he said he doesn’t find it flattering. He loves the attention, he loves that Hop thinks so highly of him, and he loves…

He huffs out a sigh. Sometimes he has to wonder if Hop knows just how flustered he makes him feel. If he knows just how his words sound, how much they mean to him, and even if... he ever says things to make him feel that way intentionally.

Leon takes a moment to himself to just lay there, focusing on his breathing. But then he rubs his eyes and picks up his phone again to reply despite the heat rising up to his face.

LEON [02:28]  
_Thank you Hop_

He types a little more, then pauses, his thumb hovering over the send button of his next message. He reads his words over, overthinking the wording of it. But his 2 AM brain throws caution to the wind and decides to send it anyway.

LEON [02:29]  
_Always happy to please my number 1 fan :)_  
_Maybe I could wear something like it next time I see you?_

There’s no time to look away, because Hop’s response is almost instantaneous.

BRO [02:29]  
_please_  
_are you still wearing it now?_

He blinks at the message.

LEON [02:29]  
_No, I‘m in bed_

BRO [02:29]  
_can you take a pic of yourself?_  
_i want to see you_

He sucks in a breath. He knows he shouldn’t be looking too deep into things, but there’s something about those words that makes his blood pump a little faster.

LEON [02:30]  
_But I’m not dressed up?_

BRO [02:30]  
_that’s fine_

LEON [02:30]  
_Okay... but why?_ _Don’t you already have one of me somewhere?_

BRO [02:31]  
_it’s not the same_

Leon lets out his breath in a slow drag. It’s not like he’s opposed to the idea, but… he’s unsure of what to think. Why did Hop want this? And what would he get out of it?

And for a while there’s nothing after those two messages. Leon watches Hop’s typing bubble, seeing it occasionally disappear and then reappear a couple of times. He waits anxiously, wonders what else Hop could possibly typing as the minutes stretch on, until finally, a short message appears on the screen.

HOP [02:34]  
_i just miss you_

Leon pauses, but then something clicks. He purses his lips, feeling sympathetic, apologetic. And just the slightest twinge of guilt.

Hop was just upset he was always away, he deduces. Leon could understand that. He’s always watching him on the screen or hearing about him in the news, but rarely does he get to _see_ his older brother in person these days. And sure, they text often and occasionally call, but maybe that isn’t always enough for Hop. Leon berates himself for not finding more time to visit home.

Leon supposes that giving Hop a photo of himself-- something meant only for _him_ , not for his fans or anyone else-- would help remind Hop that Leon hasn’t forgotten about him. That he still appreciates him and wants to be around him.

Hop just misses him and wants to feel like Leon is actually there with him. Leon curses as he tries not to think of the suggestiveness or any potential underlying meanings when Hop said he “wants to see him” while he's in bed.

He just misses his brother. That’s all. Nothing more or less.

There’s a buzz. Another message from Hop.

BRO [02:40]  
_lee?_

Leon breathes in, then exhales. Then types a response.

LEON [02:41]  
_Sorry_  
_I miss you too_  
_Okay._

He rolls over to turn on his bedside lamp and snaps a quick selfie. It’s a simple photo-- nothing spectacular. The dim lighting captures most of his features, and his long hair cascades past his bare shoulders and collarbones. Although his expression is a tad sleepy, his grin looks genuine.

Leon hopes it suffices. He hits the send button, and for a while, there’s no reply from Hop. With each passing minute Leon grows slightly more nervous, more anxious, but he can’t exactly explain _why_. He wants Hop to say anything, send anything, do _anything_ to put the nerves in his chest to rest.

But then at last, his phone vibrates and Leon opens his message.

BRO [02:44]  
_wow_

Another buzz, and this time instead of text, it’s an image that appears on his screen. Leon freezes as he sees it, his heart missing a beat. The picture is of Hop laying in bed, but angled in such a way that it captures his signature grin and kind features, to his tousled bed hair, and to his large black and orange t-shirt.

 _Wow_ indeed.

He glosses over the picture again. There’s something about the patterns and designs of Hop’s shirt that catches Leon’s attention.

LEON [02:45]  
_Is that one of my old jerseys?_

BRO [02:45]  
_uh yeah_  
_i guess it's just nice and comfy. sorry for not asking first_

Leon shakes his head in endearment. He really didn't mind-- in fact, he finds it rather touching that Hop wears something of his to remind him of his brother. Knowing that this was something he did felt... good.

LEON [02:46]  
_No, that’s okay_  
_You’re so handsome Hop_

 _Oh._ That last comment was out before Leon had a chance to rethink it. He feels himself growing hot from embarrassment, and he’s only beginning to type out an apology before Hop replies.

BRO [02:46]  
_i can send another_  
_just tell me what to do. anything you want_

Leon has to put his phone down again, and he cradles his now burning face into his hands. _A picture of him doing anything I want?_ He thinks incredulously. Does Hop even realize how that sounds? 

Of course he doesn’t. Leon’s just projecting, that’s all. He has to keep those feelings down. He can’t start getting worked up like this, not over his sweet, pure brother who just wants to be closer to Leon.

And he’s about to turn Hop’s offer down, to tell him that there’s no need for it, until Leon looks at the picture once more.

His earlier comment about Hop being handsome was completely genuine, although he could have used more tact. Hop’s grown more mature, and it shows. His face and jawline looks sharper and more defined and Leon can make out his slender frame through his over-sized jersey. But what he _really_ loves is his smile. It’s truly one of his favourite things about Hop. His proud, upbeat grin with dimples that play at the corner of his mouth never fails to have him smiling along with him. Leon’s heart gives a small ache just looking at it.

LEON [02:48]  
_I like it when you smile._

He sends. Leon isn’t exactly sure what to expect for Hop’s next message, or if he’ll even get one back. He didn’t exactly _ask_ for another picture even if he did, sorta, _kinda_ , want one. Even if he _did_ want to see his brother’s smile. Even if he was never going to admit that out loud.

But then a few minutes later his phone beeps, and Leon not-so-clumsily, not-so-hastily (or so he'd like to think) opens the message.

If Leon wasn’t warm before, then he was blazing hot now.

The pose and angle was similar from before, but there were little details that really sold it. Everything down to Hop’s long eyelashes, his slightly lidded eyes, smooth looking skin, sheepish expression, and above all his wide, beaming grin. Leon finds it akin to appreciating a priceless painting. It’s beautiful. _He’s_ beautiful. A noise escapes from somewhere, and it takes Leon a moment to realize that it came from himself. 

Leon wishes he could see him in person. He wants to reach out and peer into Hop's golden gaze, to smooth his thumb over his jawline, to capture that smile with his lips.

In no time at all, he’s already losing himself in indulgence. Even after _just_ telling himself that he has to keep his feelings down, that he can’t get worked up over his brother-- his _brother_ , of all people. But Leon’s heart is already racing and his blood is already boiling. Hop never fails to make him feel so flustered, even despite his efforts.

LEON [02:52]  
_You look great._  
_I love it_

 _I love you,_ his fingers itch to type, but Leon still has half a mind to keep it unsaid. Instead he continues to stare at the photo of Hop, trying to commit it to memory. Then his phone beeps and he reads Hop's next message.

BRO [02:53]  
_do you know why i'm up? and what i’ve been up thinking about?_

Leon halts. He _was_ curious initially, but he wasn't expecting Hop to bring it up again. He manages to settle his feelings down enough to let the concern that Hop might have something troubling him fill him.

LEON [02:53]  
_No, what?_

BRO [02:53]  
_i’ve been thinking about you_

That confirmed his earlier suspicion-- Hop really did miss him. Leon feels guilt sink to his chest. _I’m sorry, I miss you too. I’ll try and visit soon_ , he wants to say.

But Hop is already barreling on, and suddenly-- too suddenly-- the whole atmosphere of the room shifts. Leon feels as if a rug was just pulled from under him and his emotions do another 180. He swallows his tongue, and his eyes grow wide with each new message.

BRO [02:54]  
_you were amazing tonight. like how you looked in that suit and the way you moved and sounded_  
_just... everything._  
_i cant stop thinking about it_  
_youre astounding leon_  
_and i dont know if anyone but me sees just how perfect you are_

Leon shouldn’t be surprised that Hop would attune to little details like that-- he’s been watching him for years, after all. But Hop’s tone had completely caught him off guard, and now suddenly everything feels too hot, too overwhelming. He’s not even wearing a shirt and yet he feels the need to vent himself, to cool his quickly glowing cheeks and the heart that beats fast in his chest.

He was so easy to flatter wasn't he, whenever Hop was involved. _Especially_ when he was involved.

LEON [02:54]  
_hop_

It’s all he manages to send. He wants to say more, but he doesn’t remember what, doesn’t know exactly how to put how he feels into letters and words. Leon’s mind is filled with thoughts of his brother and the only word that lingers on his tongue is _Hop_.

And much to his dismay (or excitement, Leon can't tell), Hop continues on unrelentingly.

BRO [02:55]  
_then you sent me that selfie. i dont even know where to begin_  
_god lee_  
_and you think I’M handsome?_  
_you barely have to try_  
_i know you probably hear that a lot, but i wish i could show you how brilliant you are_  
_if only you were here_

The compliments and the attention Hop’s giving him-- damn him if he says it feels _good_. It’s too good for him to tell Hop to slow down. Too good for him to overthink the implications.

He reads, then rereads Hop’s messages, taking them in and letting the words wash over him. He can feel heat pooling downwards, and the last comment in particular sends a hot spike through Leon’s groin and he feels himself twitch through his boxers. Leon swears breathily. 

He’s ruined. He’s absolutely decimated. He’s getting _hard_ just from his brother’s words on a screen. _Pathetic_ , a voice nags at him from his subconscious. He was supposed to be the champion, Galar’s top Pokemon trainer and idol to his fans and family-- to his brother.

And he thinks he would feel more guilty about it, if it weren’t for how stuffed and clouded his head feels. Leon knows his judgement is gone. But he doesn’t care. Not right now. Not like this. Not when he feels so damn _hot_.

LEON [02:56]  
_i wish i were too_

He fumbles out a response. It's short and curt-- but it’s the best he can do under these circumstances.

Then comes the reply.

BRO [02:57]  
_you have no idea how much i need you here_

Leon whines upon reading those words. And just like that, he can’t do it anymore. Any inhibition or restraint he had before is off the table. He had tried, but Hop made it _so hard_ to resist.

Leon ghosts his fingers over his bulge, biting his lip as his cock twitches in anticipation. He’s already fully hard. Leon thinks he should have some shame for getting so excited in such a short amount of time.

But instead he pulls up the image of Hop again-- the one with his brilliant smile and his sheepish expression. The deeper and longer he stares, the more details he starts to notice-- like Hop’s gently knitted eyebrows, or the slight dampness around his forehead that makes his bangs curl. Or how his other hand disappears down, out of picture, past his--

… Past his slightly uplifted jersey that reveals his lower abdomen, and Leon can just barely make out a thin, dark trail of hair leading down and out of the frame.

Oh, _oh_. Leon’s mind immediately turns south. Hop, his dear sweet Hop. He said he was thinking of him all night, didn’t he? Didn’t he spend the last half hour praising him so highly? Didn’t he say how much he wishes he were there? That he _needed_ him?

Leon palms himself through his shorts, letting a few whimpers escape. Is that what Hop meant? That he was really up, thinking about him and… touching himself? Pleasing himself to his big brother? And-- gods, he almost forgot. He was doing all of that in Leon’s old jersey, wasn’t he?

If only Leon _could_ be there. He craves it so much. He wishes he could barge right in to his room while Hop touched himself, reveling in his shocked expression before pinning him down to his bed. He’d squeeze his slender thighs while he plants kisses all the way down that line of hair, slowly teasing him until he finally made his way down to his cock. He’d make him moan his name over and over, and fill Hop entirely full of his release that he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else but _Leon_.

Leon knows his fantasies are unrealistic, but he _needs_ this. Right now he's feeling desperate and entirely too hot. He slips his hand under his waistband and chokes out a cry as he grips on to his throbbing, wet length. As he strokes himself, picking up the pace, his thoughts are flooded with Hop. Hop and his honey gold eyes. Hop with his shining, bright smile. Hop who admires him and compliments him so deeply. 

Hop with his hand around Leon's cock, face flushed and damp. He's pumping his soft hands up and down his length, wanting to please him, wanting to make his big brother proud. And all the while he's whispering in his ear, telling him how stunning he is. How smart and handsome he is, how much he wants him... how much he _loves_ him, and how he wants Leon to _come_ for him.

It's all too much. Leon’s burning up. He’s moaning freely now, letting his brother's name roll off his tongue like a mantra. His strokes grow frantic and he’s so, _so_ sensitive and he’s so... in love with Hop. The pressure builds and the pleasure spikes, and he lets his high pitched moans ring out as he finally pushes himself over the edge. A few twitches from his cock and his release spills over his hand, roping itself all over his abdomen.

Leon pants softly as he leans back, feeling utterly spent. He lays there for a moment, catching his breath and coming down from his high. Soon, he feels his judgement and common sense returning.

Wasn’t he supposed to be a good role-model, a good brother to look up to? How could he let himself succumb to his desires so easily? He should know better than that. Leon has a feeling he’ll regret it more in the morning. But for now, he’ll put it aside and allow himself to luxuriate in the afterglow.

He glances over at his phone. At some point Leon had gotten another message from Hop. But he can’t check it right now-- not when he’s completely soiled.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up and get changed, Leon returns to his bed, feeling his eyes droop once his head hits the pillow. But he can’t let himself fall asleep without getting back to Hop first. He opens his phone and taps on the message.

BRO [03:08]  
_thank you for the pic lee_

 _More like thank YOU_ , Leon chuckles dryly. It meant more to him than Hop will ever know.

The drowsiness is quickly catching up to him, but he sends a quick reply before he inevitably crashes.

LEON [03:16]  
_Anything for my number 1 fan._  
_Goodnight Hop_

Leon sends off the message. He isn’t exactly anticipating an answer back, considering how late it’s gotten. But when his phone buzzes once more and his room is illuminated by his phone screen, Leon is pleasantly surprised.

BRO [03:19]  
♥  
_you too lee_

Leon smiles softly, his heart feeling pleasant and warm. He closes his eyes and his last thoughts are ones of his brother, before sleep whisks him away.

**Author's Note:**

> alt fic title: "hop is a terrible, terrible enabler"
> 
> this was inspired by another fic i read a long while back and the concept has had a grip on me since. also i took a bit of a different writing style than i usually do, so i hope it worked out.
> 
> thank you for reading and your support as always. <3 my twitter is @brewshipping, come watch me thirst post about our boys leon and hop or send me ideas/prompts!


End file.
